stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Logan MacLeod
For the mirror universe counterpart see Logan MacLeod (mirror). ---- Logan Hamish Lon Joseph MacLeod is the Commanding Officer of the Federation starship [[USS Prometheus (NX-59650)| Prometheus]]. Family *Doctor (Lieutenant Commander) Atana Ral (Wife) *Gresgrendrick MacLeod (Son) *Commander Argyle MacLeod (Father, deceased) *Leilani MacLeod (nee Hagen) (Mother) *Yaxara Hagen (Maternal Grandmother) *Vice-Admiral Hamish MacLeod (Paternal, Grandfather deceased) Biography Logan MacLeod was born to Starfleet Commander Argyle MacLeod (deceased) and Leilani MacLeod (nee Hagen) in Glenfinnan, Scotland, Earth on January 12, 2341. Logan's father left his wife and child in late 2354 to return to active duty with Starfleet. Logan's childhood hero was Captain James T. Kirk. Throughout his childhood Logan read everything about James Kirk that he could. During his training at Starfleet Academy and throughout his career Logan read all files pertaining to James Kirk that his security clearance level gave him access to. Betazoid psychologists serving at Starfleet Academy described it as "an understandable fascination with Starfleet Captain James Tiberius Kirk that may or may not have been an influenced his decision to join Starfleet, but nonetheless is most definetly not a cause for concern". During his childhood, Logan grew up in on a farm on the shore of Loch Shiel near the town of Glenfinnan, and spent his summer vacations alternating between staying with his grandfather Vice-Admiral Hamish MacLeod and staying on his mother's home world of Betazed where he experienced the richness of Betazoid culture. When he stayed on Betazed Logan lived with his maternal grandmother Yaxara Hagen daughter of the second house of Betazed. Yaxara insisted that he experience as many facets of Betazoid culture. In 2355, the fourteen year old Logan - who had been described in his school file as a wonder child - completed an accelerated schooling program and was accepted for early admission to Starfleet Academy a mere year after his father had left him and his mother. At the Academy Logan majored in command and minored in tactical operations while being on the Academy fencing and wrestling teams. While at the Academy, Logan shared quarters with a Vulcan national known as Solen. While at the Academy Logan and Solen were assigned to the same cadet squad as a Trill national known as Durgan Turin, later known as Durgan Morlon after his joining. In 2358, Logan was assigned to field training aboard the USS Berlin where he trained under a Master Chief Petty Officer known by the rank based nickname Chief and future Enterprise crewmember Lieutenant Natasha “Tasha” Yar. In 2359, Logan graduated from the Academy at the head of his class, was awarded the Starfleet Academy Valedictorian and Starfleet Academy Top 15% of Class Medals, and was assigned to the Federation Starship Repulse as a flight control officer. In 2360, Logan was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant junior grade and was awarded the Silver Palm with Cluster in recognition of his actions, which saved the away team during a geological disturbance during an away mission. In early 2361, Logan's paternal grandfather Vice-Admiral Hamish MacLeod passed away. In 2362 Logan was promoted to the rank of full Lieutenant. Late in 2363, Logan was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander and awarded the Christopher Pike Medal of Valour for putting going above and beyond the call of duty in rescuing the first and second officers, and Chief Tactical Officer from a Cardassian ambush on the surface of Veloz four. During this rescue, Logan took a mid-level disruptor blast to his left knee, which necessitated its replacement with a biosynthetic joint; because of his injury, Logan also received the Purple Heart for serious injury while in the line of duty. In 2364, Logan was transferred to the Federation Starship Billings to serve as that vessel's chief flight control officer and second officer. Shortly after being seriously injured when the shuttle he was on was damaged by a volcanic eruption Logan temporarily served as first officer while the first officer, Commander Kathryn Janeway, was on leave. It was during this time that Logan was forced to take command when the Captain was injured in a battle with Orion mercenaries. Logan ingeniously defeated the mercenaries by taking a shuttle, and two by remote, and distracting the Orions by performing a strafing run and then looping around, coming to a full stop and performing the Picard Maneuver before leaving the area at high warp while the Orions fended off an attack from the two unmanned shuttles. Logan's actions gave the Billings time to escape. In recognition of his actions, Logan was awarded his second Christopher Pike Medal of Valour. In 2366 Logan was transfered to the USS Endeavour to serve as the second officer and Chief Flight Control Officer after recieving his Bridge Officer Certification and Command Officer Certification and being awarded the coresponding medals. In 2367, Logan piloted the Endeavour through the disastrous battle of Wolf 359 despite the fact that he was injured when a nearby station exploded killing the first officer. Following the battle Logan was promoted to the rank of Commander and assumed the position of First Officer. In 2367, Logan was transferred to Earth to serve in the Special Operations Branch of Starfleet Intelligence as a squad leader. While with the Special Operations Branch Logan's first officer and squad demolitions expert was an Andorian known as Garav ch'Rimosi. In 2373, Logan was promoted to the rank of Captain and given the command of the Akira class USS Ticonderoga. In late 2373 while on Chal just prior to the outbreak of the Virogen Crisis, Logan met Telani of Chal, former speaker to the second assembly of Chal and Federation delegate. Just after his visit to Chal, Logan and his Chief Engineer were involved in a shuttle accident that tossed them and their shuttle 222 years back in time to just before the launch of the Enterprise NX-01on her historic mission of exploration. In January 2374, Logan was ordered to take the Ticonderoga to Qo'noS so his Chief Engineer could assist the Klingon Defence Force in upgrading their torpedo targeting systems. In March 2374, Logan was awarded the Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry for heroic action that saved the life of his chief engineer when the warp core threatened to breach during the Battle of Tyra. In June 2374, Logan and the the Ticonderoga took part in Operation Return, The bold re-taking of Deep Space Nine from Dominion and Cardassian Forces. As a result Logan was awarded the Operation Return Medal. In December 2374, Logan was awarded the Grankite Order of Tactics and the Preantares Ribbon of Commendation (Class 1) for taking the helm when his helmsman was injured and executing the starship manouver nicknamed "Pattern Suicide" (charging straight at the enemy) which resulted in the the crucial breaking of the Jem'Hadar's line that allowed the Federation/Klingon/Romulan alliance to seize control of the Chint'toka system (see First Battle of Chin'toka) and for risking his ship later in the battle to protect a disabled Starfleet vessel from a Jem'Hadar attack ship. Logan was also awarded the First Battle of Chin'toka Medal for participating in the battle. In 2375, Logan was ordered to take the Ticonderoga to the Ba’Ku planet in the Briar Patch, to facilitate the planet becoming a Federation protectorate. Also, Logan and the Ticonderoga were present at Deep Space Nine for the formal cessation of hostilities between the Dominion and the Federation. While at Deep Space Nine Logan, like other Starfleet personell, was awarded the Dominion War Victory Medal. In 2376, Logan was ordered to take the Ticonderoga to Deep Space Nine where he was to be on hand for Bajor’s formal acceptance of Federation membership. In 2378, Logan assumed command of the Prometheus he was ordered to have the Prometheus rendezvous with a seventeen ship fleet at a set of coordinates less than a light-year from Earth to handle an anticipated Borg invasion from a just appeared transwarp aperture. Instead, the Prometheus wound up escorting the starship Voyager back to Earth. In mid 2378, Logan was ordered to take the Prometheus to deal with a Kelvan ship that was raiding Federation facilities. For heroic actions above and beyond the call of duty during this mission, Logan was awarded the Preantares Ribbon of Commendation (Class 2). In early 2380 Logan was and the Prometheus were key in apprehending a rogue Starfleet ship which was attacking Klingon facilties and ships before what Chancellor Martok termed a "minor disturbance caused by a rouge ship not representing the intrests of our honorable allies, the Federation." escelated into a full scale diplomatic incident and possibly a flash point for an interstellar war. On April 14th 2383, Logan and Atana were married in the yard of Logan's childhood home in ceremony that combined Scottish and Ktarian traditions. In 2395, Logan was ordered to take the Prometheus to Ktaris to assist the Ktarian government in their efforts to apprehend members of a terrorist group who were raiding the nearby space-lanes and undermine the government. As a result of his personal actions to save members of the government from imminent bodily harm Logan became a figure of some renown on Ktaria VII and was awarded, for a second time, the Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry and was made a member of the illustrious Order of Ktaris by the Ktarian government. In 2396, Logan was promoted to the rank of Admiral, transferred to Starfleet Command assigned to the position of Commandant of Starfleet Academy, and awarded the Christopher Pike Medal of Valour and the Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry in recognition of his heroic actions in saving the inhabitants of Delphus IV from the genocidal plans of the Toh'lorians. On June 22nd 2397, Atana gave birth to her and Logan's son, a 1/2 Ktarian, 1/4 Human, 1/4 Betazoid named Gresgrendrick Hamish MacLeod who was named for Atana's father and Logan's paternal grandfather. In 2446, at the age of 105, Logan retired from active Starfleet duty and moved, along with Atana, to his childhood home on the shore of Loch Shiel. In 2450, Logan conducted an inspection tour of the USS Icarus and was onboard during that ship's maiden voyage during which he was accompanied by Captains Solen and Atana Ral-MacLeod. In 2479, Logan came out of retirement to resolve a series of border raids by the Breen. The USS Icarus under the command of Logan's 3/4 Human, 1/8 Betazoid, 1/8 Ktarian great-grandson Captain Joshua Logan MacLeod, conveyed Logan to summit. On February 12th 2498, while on Khitomer to negotiate an agreement with the Klingon Empire Logan gave his life to save the life of his great-grandson Captain Joshua MacLeod and the Klingon negotiator from the attack of a Flaxian assassin. For his heroic sacrifice, the Klingon high council posthumously made Logan a member of the Order of the Bat'leth. In recognition of his sacrifice, Starfleet Command posthumously awarded Logan the Christopher Pike Medal of Valour. Logan's body was transported back to Earth and, at Atana's behest, was buried in a stasis coffin in their favorite glade on their property. Quote(s) "Haggis, it's a fine Scottish delicacy." Logan to Atana - Rightful Destiny "Oh well, stand and be in awe of captian fancy pants! I got news for ya, ya dinnae command but two things now Jack and Shite...and Jack just left Spacedock" Logan to Captain Finnegan - Shadow Agent MacLeod, Logan MacLeod, Logan MacLeod, Logan MacLeod, Logan MacLeod, Logan MacLeod, Logan MacLeod, Logan Category:Star Trek: Defenders of the Federation